I Choose You
by Hyobanshi Aya
Summary: (Republish always remember). "Jika suatu hari kau menyukai seorang gadis. Gadis itu akan mengacuhkanmu!"/ Awalnya Aomine tidak mempedulikan perkataan Momoi sampai akhirnya Kami-sama mempertemukannya dengan seorang gadis sampai menyukainya namun diacuhkan. Ternyata bukan itu saja kejutan yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama. Gadis itu ternyata berhubungan dengan masa lalunya.
1. Memori yang Terlupakan

I** Choose You**

**DISCLAIMER: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**ORIGINAL STORY By Hyobanshi Aya**

**CHAPTER 1: Memori yang Terlupakan**

hallo minna! Sudah lama saya tidak update (T_T) ada yang merindukan saya?#readers:ngarep! #authorpundung . Fanfict ini bukanlah cerita baru, tapi merupakan editan dari fanfict sebelumnya, always remember. Entah kerasukan apa mendadak saya mengedit semuanya. Mulai dari title, plot, setting, alur dan sebagainya. Hanya karakter yang tidak saya ubah. Saya harap readers menyukai fanfict ini.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy reading! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menapaki kaki disepanjang koridor, sesekali menolehkan kepala kesetiap ruang kelas yang dilewatinya. Nihil. Tak ditemuinya juga sosok tinggi, berkulit gelap dengan surai dark blue yang dicarinya. Momoi Satsuki—sosok yang sejak tadi mengelilingi sekolah—hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Selalu seperti ini. Bahkan sejak kekalahannya di Winter Cup tahun lalu, laki-laki itu, Aomine Daiki, samasakali tidak berubah. Walau tidak samasekali juga. Sesekali laki-laki itu akan datang ke Gym dan berlatih bersama anggota basket yang lain. Ingat, hanya SESEKALI. Setelah itu ia akan lenyap entah kemana. Tidur disuatu tempat atau asik membaca majalah yang berisikan gadis-gadis seksi berbikini.

"Satsuki-san? Sedang apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali.."

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum simpul. "Sedang menjalani rutinitas. Ya kautahulah, mencari si idiot mesum itu. Wakamatsu-senpai mencarinya sejak tadi." Jelasnya yang hanya disambut kekehan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kau sangat perhatian sekali padanya. Kau juga tahu semua tentangnya, dari luar maupun dalam. Apa kalian sedang kencan?"

Momoi menyambut pertanyaan temannya itu dengan tawa. "Manamungkin," ujar Momoi disela-sela tawanya. "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa laki-laki yang mampu memikatku hanya Tetsuya-kun." Momoi membayangkan wajah Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain keenam di tim basket chugakko-nya dulu.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah sekolah disini, bukannya di Seirin Gakuen?"

"Awalnya aku memang ingin mengikuti Tetsuya-kun kesana.." ujarnya. "Tapi untuk sekarang, aku masih belum bisa meninggalkan Dai-chan sendirian."

Gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu mengerutkan dahi. "Apa karena kalian sudah terbiasa selalu bersama sejak kecil?"

Percakapan itu terhenti dengan adanya bunyi yang berasal dari ponsel Momoi. "Moshi-moshi.." Jawab Momoi. "Ah, souka? Baiklah aku segera kesana." Momoi memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. "Sepertinya Wakamatsu-senpai sudah menemukannya. Kalau begitu aku duluan, jaa~"

.

.

Agak tergesa-gesa Kuroko Tetsuya menyusun beberapa buku sesuai abjad disetiap rak, walau ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan demikian. Inilah rutinitasnya selain menjadi anggota klub basket andalan sekolahnya yang meraih juara di kejuaraan Winter Cup tahun lalu. Menjadi anggota komite perpustakaan sekolah yang bertugas merapikan buku dan menjaga kebersihan perpustakaan. Ia bisa saja meminta bantuan pada anggota komite yang lain. Hanya saja, mereka sudah pulang lebih dulu daripada dirinya. Mungkin mereka kira tidakada siapapun lagi di perpustakaan. Inilah resiko memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Ada, namun seperti tak tampak. Tapi Kuroko bersyukur, karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis inilah ia beserta klub basketnya meraih juara pertama Winter Cup.

"_Kuso_." umpatnya.

Didongakannya kepala melihat rak-rak kosong yang berada diatasnya. Tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa dicapai tanpa bantuan tangga. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu kemana tangga itu diletakkan. Kuroko akhirnya menjijit, berusaha mencapai rak tersebut dan meletakkan buku-buku ditangannya, tapi percuma. Ia terdiam sesaat, memutar otak untuk mencari cara agar ia segera menyelesaikan tugasnya agar bisa segera berlatih di Gym.

"Kau pasti membutuhkan ini."

Kuroko menoleh. Seorang gadis menyodorkan sebuah tangga pada Tetsuya. "Aku menemukannya di sudut perpustakaan."

"_Arigatou_." Ujarnya sambil menoleh menatap sosok dibelakangnya. Ia segera memposisikan tangga, menapakinya, dan meletakkan buku dirak yang sulit dicapainya.

Gadis itu—yang membantunya meletakkan buku—tersenyum. "_Konichiwa Kuroko-kun! _Kau belum pulang?"

"Mereka tidak tahu kalau aku masih ada disini, Rozu-senpai."

"Hawa keberadaan yang tipis tentu saja.." gadis itu mangut-mangut. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"_Iie. Arigatou_." Ujarnya sekali lagi.

"_Douita_." balas gadis itu.

Kuroko mengamati gadis itu sesaat. Bohong jika ia bilang tidak tertarik dengan gadis didepannya itu. Tentu saja tertarik disini hanya sebatas kagum, tidak lebih. Dengan rambut ikal hitam sebahu, mata yang bewarna senada dengan rambutnya, juga bulu mata yang lentik, hidung mancung, dan kulit putih mulus. Memang pantas jika gadis didepannya ini menjadi idola baik diangkatannya maupun _kohai_ dan _senpai_.

"Rozu-senpai sendiri kenapa datang kemari?" tanyanya mengingat perpustakaan hampir tutup.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini." gadis itu mengacungkan sebuah buku ensiklopedi yang dipinjamnya. "Aku masih bisa meminjam yang lainnya, bukan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Itulah gunanya perpustakaan."

Menurut laki-laki bersurai _skyblue_ itu, Harasawa Rozu adalah gadis yang sopan nan santun. Jarang sekali ia bisa menemui gadis seperti Harasawa Rozu ditengah era modern seperti sekarang. Ramah, lembut, periang, memiliki warna rambut hitam alami tak tersentuh cat rambut apapun, dan memiliki tutur kata yang baik.

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata sesekali saat tangan Rozu melambai didepan wajahnya.

"Kau melamun." ujarnya pendek. "Tidak latihan?"

Kuroko tersedar dari lamunannya dan mengangguk. "Ah, kau benar. Mari, kita keluar bersama."

Kuroko dan Rozu keluar bersama-sama dari perpustakaan. Mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak. Tak lupa diselingi tawa Rozu. Setelah Rozu sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Kuroko pamit dan bergegas menuju ke gymnasium. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan pelatihnya itu menghukumnya karena datang terlambat. Mungkin dia tidak akan keluar dengan utuh dari gymnasium.

"OI! Kenapa lama sekali?!"

Lamunan Kuroko terpecah saat melihat Kagami berjalan kearahnya sambil memegang bola basket ditangan.

"Sumimasen, aku baru saja dari perpustakaan."

Kagami hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo latihan! Hanya sekali mendapatkan juara di Winter Cup tidak membuatmu tinggi hati'kan?"

Kuroko tersenyum samar, "Tentu saja tidak. Justru sebaliknya." Setelah meminta maaf pada pelatihnya—yang tentu saja terkejut dengan kehadirannya—Kuroko menuju ruang ganti dangan pikiran masih tertuju pada Rozu. "Dia tidak asing. Tapi dimana aku bertemu dengannya?"

.

.

"Daiki kau sudah pulang?"

Laki-laki itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan langsung duduk diruang makan.

PLAKK!

"Ittai! Kenapa memukulku?" laki-laki berambut _darkblue_ itu mengeluh.

"Setidaknya kau mandi dulu. Aku tidak ingin punya anak hitam yang dakian. Mandi sana!" perintah wanita paruh baya yang memiliki rambut darkblue seperti dirinya.

Aomine Daiki hanya bersungut-sungut malas dengan segera menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Ia meletakkan tasnya disembarang tempat dan bersiap mandi. Saat ia sedang melepaskan kaos yang berbau keringat, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak dan berjalan menuju lemari didepannya. Ia membuka lemari itu, kemudian mengambil kaus secara sembarang. Saat akan menutup lemari sebuah benda terbungkus plastik jatuh.

"Mawar?" Aomine memungut benda itu. "Untuk apa aku menyimpan bunga layu?"

"Hei, mau makan atau tidak? Ayahmu nanti menghabiskan makan malammu loh." Ujar Ibunya yang muncul dari balik pintu.

Daiki melempar mawar layu itu kesembarang arah dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Aku akan segera turun."

**To Be Continued**

**Bagaimana? Semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan. Klik riview dibawah jika readers berkenan untuk menyampaikan saran, kritik (yang tidak kasar tentunya), atau yang lainnya. Arigatou gozaimasu~**


	2. From Leiden To Japan

**I Choose You**

**DISCLAIMER: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**ORIGINAL STORY By Hyobanshi Aya**

**CHAPTER 2: From Leiden to Japan**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND ENJOY READING :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Mau sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?" Gadis itu menatap laki-laki didepannya._

_"Apanya yang seperti apa maksudmu?" Laki-laki itu menarik dan mendekap gadis itu. "Menurutku ini sudah cukup."_

_Gadis itu melepaskan dekapan lelaki itu, menatapnya tidak percaya. "Cukup kau bilang? Kau selalu meninggalkan ku karena latihan klub mu itu. Dan kau selalu bersama gadis itu."_

_"Dia hanya temanku."_

_Gadis itu menggeleng. "Apa kau tidak tahu gosip yang beredar? Sudahlah. Kita akhiri saja semuanya disini. Seharusnya sejak awal kita tidak bersama."_

_"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Sampai jumpa."_

_._

_._

_"Mom, I'm fine.."_

_"..."_

_"I know. Don't worry about me. I promise to you and daddy to calling you everweek."_

_"..."_

_"Seriously! Everday?! Come on Mom! I'm not child anymore, alright? Just calm down and see you next week. I love you."_

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan menelpon Weide-san?"

Gadis itu menoleh dan menggumamkan kata maaf sambil membungkuk.

_"Let's come in! Your new calssmates want to meet you."_

Gadis itu menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian menghembuskannya. Dengan mantap ia melangkah memasuki kelas 1-A dan berdiri didepan kelas. Begitu memasuki ruang kelas,kegugupan kembali menyelimutinya. Beribu pasang mata sipit memandanginya dengan tatapan penasaran. Manik mata _bluesea_ menjelajahi seluruh kelas, mambaca arti tatapan yang mereka berikan padanya. Apa mereka befikir positif? Atau negatif? Gadis itu memeriksa kembali seragam yang dikenakan, mengira ada yang aneh dengan pakaiannya.

_"Come on. Introduce yourself. Don't be shy."_ Ujar sensei dibelakang, menyemangatinya.

Gadis itu berdehem. _"Hello everyone. My name is _DeijiWeide_. Born and life in Leiden. __Leuk je te ontmoeten."_ Sapa Deiji membungkukkan badan.

Hening. Tak ada suara sekecil apapun terdengar ditelinga Deiji. Ia menghela nafas. Seharusnya ia mengikuti saran ibunya untuk tetap melanjutkan sekolah di Leiden. Entah kerasukan apa, saat sehari setelah kelulusan Deiji meminta ayah dan ibunya untuk mengizinkannya sekolah di negara kelahiran ibunya, Jepang. Tentu saja ibunya menolak keras keinginanya karena tidak ingin putri tunggalnya tinggal sendirian di negara asing, bahkan berbeda benua. Namun setelah membujuk, membujuk, dan membujuk, sang ibu akhirnya luluh dan mengizinkan.

Namun sekarang, rasa senang yang meluap dalam diri Deiji saat itu hilang entah kemana setelah berada di Jepang sekarang. Ia tahu bahwa orang Eropa lebih tinggi daripada orang Asia kebanyakan, tapi Deiji tidak menyangka dirinya akan seperti raksasa yang datang ke negeri kurcaci. Di Leiden, tinggi badannya berada dibatas normal, 170 cm. Tapi di Jepang, tinggi laki-laki pun hanya sebatas pundaknya saja. Deiji merasa sangat di asingkan.

_"Alright. Any question for miss. Weide? You all can asking anything to her!"_ Ujar guru bahasa inggris itu.

Seorang gadis mengacungkan tangan. Semua orang menoleh, termasuk Deiji. Tatapannya langsung terarah pada gadis yang duduk di kursi nomor dua dari belakang dekat jendela.

"Apakah kau mengerti bahasa Jepang?"

Semua orang menatap Deiji, termasuk sensei. Deiji terdiam sejenak menyusun kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Tentu saja." Deiji mengangguk. "Ibuku keturunan Jepang dan setiap hari di rumah kami berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa Jepang." Jelasnya.

"Apakah ayahmu juga bisa bahasa Jepang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Beliau bahkan sangat fasih berhasa Jepang dan mengajariku bagaimana menulis kanji. Beliau kebetulan kuliah di Jepang, di Universitas Tokyo."

Gadis itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Setelah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan lain tentang dirinya dan kota Leiden, Deiji akhirnya duduk dibelakang gadis berambut cokelat bob pendek yang sempat mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padanya tadi.

Gadis itu berbalik menatap Deiji saat ia sudah menduduki kursi. "_Watashi wa Sakurai Lily desu! Yoroshiku!_ Semoga kita menjadi teman akrab ya!~" sapa gadis itu.

Deiji mengangguk. "Aku harap juga begitu."

Setelah gadis itu kembali berbalik karena ditegur sensei, Deiji menatap langit biru melalui jendela. Yah, setidaknya dia sudah mendapatkan satu teman sekarang. Bukankah itu pertanda bagus?

.

.

Aomine melompat, memasukkan bola jingga bundar untuk kesekian kalinya. Setelah menggantung agak lama di ring, ia meloncat turun dan segera menuju bench. Momoi dengan sigap memberikan handuk dan minuman isotonik, langsung ditegak Aomine habis tanpa sisa. Momoi terus memandangi lelaki yang duduk didepannya yang sedang mengelap keringat.

Mata Aomine beralih pada kegiatan disebelahnya. Terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang mengobrol, si lelaki mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk sembari tertawa saat mengobrol dengan gadis didepannya yang tersenyum malu-malu. Mereka bahkan tanpa segan-segan berciuman dan disoraki orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Menjijikan sekali.." gumam Aomine

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Dai-chan?"

Aomine menoleh kearah Momoi. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Aku iri sekali pada mereka~" Momoi memandangi pasangan yang Aomine lihat sebelumnya. "Suatu saat aku juga ingin seperti itu dengan Tetsuya-kun! Ah~ senangnya!" Momoi tersipu malu sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau ingin berciuman didepan umum seperti itu? Menjijikan sekali.."

"Bilang saja kau iri!" Momoi menjulurkan lidahnya. "Itu karena kau sama sekali tidak punya pacar sampai sekarang!"

"Banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padaku. Aku bisa memilih mereka semauku." Ujar Aomine percaya diri.

"Memang siapa yang mau menjadi pacar lelaki hitam dan mesum sepertimu? _Baka_ _gangguro_!"

"Kau tidak percaya?" Aomine berdiri menatap Momoi dengan intens. "Itu karena matamu hanya melihat Tetsuya dan tidak melihat pesonaku." Ujar Aomine percaya diri.

Momoi mendecih. "Jangan harap! Aku tidak mau punya pacar mesum sepertimu. Lebih baik menjadi pacar Tetsuya-kun yang perhatian padaku~" ujar Momoi tersipu malu sambil mambayangkan dirinya sedang berkencan dengan Kuroko layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Itu hanya dalam mimipi saja. Tetsuya lebih perduli basket dari hal-hal semacam itu."

"Tapi dia selalu baik dan perhatian padaku!" Momoi menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Itu karena kau adalah temannya." Aomine meledek dan mendapat pukulan dari _clipboard_ yang dipegang Momoi.

_"Baka no gangguro!"_ teriak Momoi jengkel. "Awas saja jika kau suatu saat nanti menyukai seorang gadis. Gadis itu akan mengacuhkanmu!"

"Benarkah? Uuhh~ aku takut~" Aomine meremehkan.

Momoi memandangnya sebal dan berjalan meninggalkan Aomine ketempat pemain lagi.

.

.

Pelajaran telah usai. Deiji membereskan buku-bukunya sambil menghela nafas berat, lelah karena otaknya terus bekerja mengerjakan tugas matematika yang diberikan. Sepertinya ia harus belajar lebih giat. Melihat rumus-rumus saja sudah membuat kepala Deiji berdenyut, ditambah lagi dengan pertanyaan soal matematika yang ditulis menggunakan huruf kana, hira dan kanji. Ayahnya memang pernah mengajari Deiji bahasa dan tulisan Jepang, tapi ia tidak diajarkan cara menghadapi soal matematika dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Dei-chan, apa ada kegiatan setelah ini?"

Deiji yang masih duduk di kursinya mendongak menatap Lily yang berdiri didepannya. Ia menggeleng. "Ada apa, Sakurai-san?"

"Maukah Dei-chan menemaniku ke gymnasium? Aku ingin bertemu dengan kakakku. Aku juga ingin memperkenalkanmu padanya. Tidak masalahkan?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku justru senang Sakurai-san memperkenalkanku pada kakakmu." Deiji tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Lily menarik tangan Deiji. "Tapi.." Lily menghentikan langkahnya. "Mulai sekarang Dei-chan harus memanggilku 'Lily-chan'. Jangan seformal itu padaku. Ok?"

Deiji mengangguk. "Baiklah, Lily-chan."

Lily bersorak senang dan kembali menarik Deiji ke gymnasium.

.

.

"Latihan hari ini selesai. _Kontoku_ berpesan agar kalian semua menjaga stamina dan terus berlatih. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang." perintah Wakamatsu yang menjabat sebagai kapten.

"Semakin hari wibawa Wakamatsu-senpai terlihat ya. Tidak salah Imayoshi-senpai memilihmu sebagai penggantinya." Momoi terkikik geli.

"Sebagai laki-laki, bukankah wajar harus memimpin dengan baik dan bijaksana?" Wakamatsu mengusap lehernya. "Lagipula, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Imayoshi. Aku bahkan bertekad membuat tim ini memenangkan pertandingan apapun!" Ujar Wakamatsu bersemangat. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong.." Wakamatsu menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah. "Kemana jamur peminta maaf itu? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi."

Momoi menunjuk kepinggir lapangan diseberangnya. "Dia ada disana. Sepertinya sedang mengobrol dengan dua orang gadis."

Wakamatsu melihat arah yang Momoi tunjuk. "Hebat juga dia bisa memikat dua orang gadis sekaligus.."

"Itu adiknya, Wakamatsu-senpai." Momoi _sweatdrop_. "Yang berambut coklat itu, namanya Sakurai Lily. Duduk dikelas 1-1. Secara fisik mereka memang mirip, tapi tidak dengan sifat. Berkebalikannya dengan Ryou-kun yang selalu sungkan dan meminta maaf pada siapa saja, adiknya lebih ceria dan ramah. Ia bergabung dalam klub voli dan merupakan pemain andalan." Jelas Momoi

Wakamatsu takjub. "Kau benar-benar pencari informasi yang handal. Tapi, siapa gadis yang ada disebelah adik Sakurai? Aku baru lihat.." Wakamatsu mengamati gadis bersurai hitam dihadapannya. Sebagian wajah gadis itu tertutup tirai rambut ikal panjang model belah tengah yang menghiasi kepalanya, kulit gadis itu putih mulus, posturnya tinggi bahkan melebihi Sakurai, dan mata yang berwarna senada dengan laut.

"Sepertinya murid baru, aku tidak memiliki datanya." Ujar Momoi yang masih sibuk memeriksa kertas di-_clipboard _nya. "Apa perlu aku meminta alamat e-mailnya?" goda Momoi

"A-apa?!" Wakamatsu tergagap. "Ti-tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna seperti itu! Kau ini..."

Momoi terkikik geli melihat senpai-nya itu salah tingkah. Wakamatsu diam-diam melirik lagi gadis itu, takut gadis itu mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tiba-tiba, entah apa rencana Tuhan, tatapan Wakamatsu dan gadis itu bertemu. Wakamatsu membeku seketika, seperti ada es yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Dan ketika gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, es yang menyelimuti Wakamatsu mendadak cair. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

**To Be Continued**


End file.
